Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a power supply.
Description of the Related Art
With the rapid change of electronic products, usage time of the electronic product is increased. Thus, the supplied power for charging an electronic product quickly is required. A power adaptor with a universal serial bus (USB) which can provide a large current or a high voltage while charging, so as to increase a charging rate of the electronic product.
There are varies power adaptors with USB interface in the market, and varies output power specifications are applied even the power adaptors are produced by the same manufacturer. However, the different output power of the power adaptor may be regarded as the same by the electronic product (such as a tablet computer or a smart phone). Therefore, the charging efficiency is low.